Cikatro Vizago
Cikatro Vizago was a male Devaronian crime lord who ran the Broken Horn Syndicate on the planet Lothal during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Vizago's operations included smuggling and extortion, with his rule backed by dangerous IG-RM bodyguard and enforcer droids. On several occasions, Vizago employed the rebel crew of the starship Ghost, who performed smuggling runs in exchange for either credits or Imperial intelligence; the latter because the rebels frequently sought to disrupt the Empire's activities on Lothal. One such exchange involved the sale of stolen Imperial blaster rifles, after which Vizago gave the rebels information on the whereabouts of Wookiee slaves being transported to the mining world of Kessel. A later deal involved the rebels stealing T-7 ion disruptor rifles for Vizago. The Devaronian crime lord also possessed various acquaintances, such as fellow crime boss Azmorigan and the human smuggler Lando Calrissian, the latter of which Vizago sold land too. However, despite his rather untrustworthy dealings, the crew of the Ghost eventually sought out Viazgo's help in order to rescue their captured crewmate,Kanan Jarrus, who had been arrested by the Imperial authorities. As a trade, crew member Ezra Bridger revealed that Jarrus was a Jedi Knight, and offered Vizago the chance to claim a favor from a Jedi at a time of his choosing. Vizago helped the rebels, and told Bridger that he needed to steal an Imperial courier droid, which would have information on Jarrus' last known location. Vizago and Calrissian later abandoned Lothal after a skirmish with Imperial stormtroopers in the dilapidated village of "Tarkintown". Bio Following the Ghost's crew's theft of Imperial blasters, Vizago informed the crew of the Ghost about the location of Wookiees held prisoner by the Empire.1 Vizago later offered payment to the rebels again, on the grounds that they could steal a shipment of T-7 ion disruptor rifles for him. However, the Empire interrupted their dealings, and the crime lord and his droids fled with half of the shipment without paying.3 Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren and Garazeb Orrelios later approached Vizago for information on where Kanan was being held after the Empire captured him. Vizago admitted that he knew not where Kanan was and was skeptical of providing information that could help with the Empire tightening security on Lothal, which deeply impacted his operation. Ezra then asked him if he knew why the Empire was so determined to pursue the''Ghost's'' crew or why an Inquisitor came to Lothal, revealing that he and Kanan were both Jedi. Disbelieving his claim, Vizago began laughing this off, until he witnessed Ezra using the Force. Realizing the benefit of having a Jedi in his debt, Vizago had Ezra swear to do him a favor at a later date and brought him aboard his ship, the''Broken Horn'', where they solidified their deal by bowing to each other. The Devaronian then explained that because the Empire had destroyed Lothal's long-range transmitter, the Imperials were forced to resort to passing messages via courier droids and by intercepting the communication logs they carried the rebels might discover where Kanan was located. Vizago then sent Ezra off, telling him that he would collect on his favor at a later date.4 Later, Vizago undertook a mission to deliver five power generators to the Jablogian crime lord Azmorigan on the frigid planet of Nixus. On the way, Vizago encountered the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka, who stunnedhim and then imprisoned him on his own ship. Ohnaka also managed to seize Vizago's ship the Broken Horn''and disable his droids. Before being knocked out, Vizago managed to send a distress signal that was picked up by the rebels Ezra and Chopper. When the two rebels confronted Ohnaka, the Weequay pirate claimed that Vizago had lost the ''Broken Horn in a sabacc game.5 Ohnaka then convinced Ezra and Chopper to assist him in a mission to sell power generators to Azmorigan. After escaping Azmorigan, Ezra and Chopper discovered Vizago in a holding cell in the Broken Horn's brig. Vizago revealed the truth and enlisted Ezra and Chopper's help in reclaiming his ship. Reclaiming his master controller from Ezra, Vizago used his droids to attack Ohnaka, Ezra, and Chopper. Ohnaka managed to escape on the rebels' shuttle, the Phantom. Furious at losing both his proceeds and merchandise, Vizago dispatched Ezra and Chopper back to the planet Garel in an escape pod. Unknown to Vizago, the Phantom had been programmed to fly back to its mother ship, the Ghost. The rebels allowed Ohnaka to keep his ill-gotten proceeds but seized the power generators.5 Personality & Traits : "I hate children." : ―Vizago, after dealing with Ezra Bridger Vizago was only truly interested in money and, according to Hera Syndulla, would "sell his mother to Jawas for a couple of credits." A strong believer in business, he possessed a few, if somewhat twisted, professional scruples that seemed to benefit only him. When paying the Ghost's crew a bounty he withheld half in exchange for a small piece of information disclosing the location of a group of Wookiee captives. Vizago once fled an attacking Imperial force after receiving half a shipment of disruptors, stiffing the Ghost Crew and stating he never paid for half a shipment. He furthermore expressed his hope that they would survive to continue bargaining with him, while cynically expressing they would nonetheless be no great loss. His sense of humor was good, if somewhat dark. As an information broker he valued information and knew how to bargain to put himself one step ahead of his clients. Of all the Ghost's crew he appeared to respect Ezra the most, for his cunning. Despite his firm underworld ties and inherent self-interest, he showed some small degree of compassion, expressing genuine remorse for being unable to help Ezra find Kanan. He carried a powerfulVilmarh's Revenge blaster pistol and piloted a ship named the Broken Horn after his syndicate.1 Behind the scenes Cikatro Vizago appears in the Star Wars Rebels series in which, he is voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Cikatro's body and vestiaries are based on Ralph McQuarrie's concept arts for Episode IV Chewbacca. Non-canon history In Angry Birds Star Wars II, he betrayed the team of rebels he was working with to the Empire. He then fought against the Empire. In Droid Tales: Mission to Mos Eisely, he was seen buying the disrupters from the rebels. He then fled as Agent Kallus arrived in an AT-DP. Appearances * Angry Birds Star Wars II (Non-canonical appearance) * HoloNet News Report: Imperial Registration Program (link) (First appearance) (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * Star Wars Rebels – "Droids in Distress" * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Out of Darkness" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Idiot's Array" (Mentioned only) * "Rebel Bluff"—''Star Wars Insider'' 158 * Star Wars Rebels – "Rebel Resolve" * Battle to the End * Star Wars Rebels – "Brothers of the Broken Horn" Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Criminals